


Will You?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Lots of Sighs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I hate you, will you hate me back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

“Hey, Ea?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“If I hate you, will you hate me back?”

 

The ghost’s amethyst eyes turned to see his comrade’s electric lime one. They’re as stoic as ever, but curiosity was hidden beneath those masks. “…what kind of moronic question is that?” And his tone was as cold as usual. Along with his rather silent and piercing looks, people who’ve just met him would think that he’s an arrogant person.

 

But Landkarte had known him far longer than those people.

 

“Will you?”

 

“And why do you keep asking?”

 

“Just answer me.”

 

A deep sigh and Ea turned to read his book again. “What problem do you have if I come to hate you?”

 

Landkarte was silent for a moment before answered; “A great one.”

 

Another deep sigh. “What an idiotic guy you’re.” Ea closed his book before locking his gaze on the Extinguishing Spirit again. “Just how idiot you can be? Asking me a foolish question like that…”

 

Landkarte smiled—a gloomy one. “Then, will you hate me if I hate you?”

 

Ea took out his third deep sigh. “Do you want me to hate you?”

 

“NO!”

 

The dark-haired ghost glanced at Landkarte’s grip on his scythe, and then hid his half-amused smile perfectly. “Then don’t ever think about me hating you.”

 

Landkarte’s grip loosened and he relaxed a bit after hearing Ea’s answer. That gloomy smile still appeared on his face, though. “I see… Well, I’m the one you can’t deal the most, right?”

 

“Another foolish question of yours.”

 

“But you can’t hate me?”

 

“Don’t want to answer it.”

 

“If I come to love you, will you love me back?”

 

“Of course I—“ Ea stopped at his mid-sentence. He could see Landkarte’s usual cheerful smile has returned.

 

The older ghost grinned, being as childish as he was. “’Of course I’ what, Ea?”

 

“…”

 

“Ea?”

 

“…”

 

“E—“

 

A loud sound of Ea’s punch, and several minutes later, Landkarte could be seen with a red hitting mark on his cheek. He was wincing in pain, while the one who gave him the mark a.k.a Ea was looking at him as if he was going to kill the light-haired ghost right there. “If you don’t stop asking me foolish questions, I hope you don’t mind if I kick you hard.”

 

With that, he walked away from the library and passed next to the wincing Landkarte…

 

…and made the slightly older ghost smiling happily few moments later.

 

“I hope you don’t mind too if I continue to cling on you from now on, Ea.”

 

Ea snorted sarcastically, and disappeared into the Book of Hades after he passed through the exit door.

* * *

 

 

 

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my blog, but I decided to move it here. :3


End file.
